The Wicked Never Rest
by Lavamad
Summary: Lily Evans - sex deprived and in serious doubt of her relationship at hand.


_**Disclaimer: **(yes i should do these always but i forget) anyway nothing of this is mine it all belongs to JKR boohoo now read on please!_

_Oki well this is a one shot that i wrote erm today! lol i was supposed to be doing other workbut i got bored and meh here it is_

_Yes this is R - Rated ;) _

_go on you know you want to read it !!_

_R&R_

* * *

**The Wicked Never Rest**

"Now that would be a nice Christmas present," Lily said, drinking beer with a straw and pointing to a man playing pool on the other side of the room, to her three friends.

"Hmm, wait don't you have a boyfriend?" said Kadie.

"Yes a fridge boyfriend. We've been going out for what eight months now and erm lemme see I have managed to have sex with him - " Lily screwed up her eyes and counted, "three times. Three. Un, dos, tres!"

Kadie snorted into her drink, while Susanne and Margo (Margarita) stared at her.

"I got more than that a month when I was in Hogwarts. Its bloody ridiculous."

"Jeez Lily I have an easy solution. Give him an ultimatum. Sex or take a hike," Margo said trying to catch the tender's attention.

"I think I would rather just say take a hike but erm I wouldn't have anywhere to live. Bloody land lord kicked me out," Lily grumbled.

Lily's life as far as she was concerned had gone down the drain, in the past three months not only had she lost her job but her apartment and her will to live. That was except she had three best friends, which in times like these she could talk to about anything. They had all known each other and been friends since their first year in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You know Lily," Susanne said suddenly, "I reckon that you shouldn't have broken up with James."

"Yea actually err," Kadie stuttered and the other two nodded at her. Lily raised her eye at them. "Hold that thought. Why did you break up with him?"

Lily was taken aback by the question she hesitated, "What the hell. I'm over it now," Lily said before something in the back of her mind contradicted that, "In short. You lose your virginity to a guy, fall in love and then he inadvertently tells you he doesn't want commitment. Well technically he didn't tell me he told someone else and I overheard."

"Pish-posh Lily. You were scared of something and you know it, as much as we do, and another point James **_was_** a virgin too," Kadie said. "He's back in town soon by the way," she added quickly, and then felt a tugging on her arm.

"I take it back. I don't want that guy wrapped up as a Christmas present," Lily whimpered. "Or I dunno, but look who just came in."

Lily was entranced James had come into the bar from the back entrance and she had melted in to her seat hopping he hadn't seen her. Old feelings came rushing back to her and she was shaking next to her friends trying to blend in with the seats. He started to walk over to them.

"No, no, no," Lily muttered continuously under her breath, while her friends were giggling next to her.

"Hi Lily," he said staring at her directly. Lily noticed he had changed in the two years they had been apart. His hair as unruly as always, eyes were still the same hazel but he wore no glasses he looked better for it, his body was toned and she could see it through the tight clothes he was wearing.

"Err," she didn't want to be there anymore. He had only been there for a few seconds and she couldn't stand it, so she quickly grabbed her coat and bag said bye and climbed over her friends before running out the way he came in.

"What did I do wrong now?"

"Nothing we were actually talking about you," Kadie said. "Leave her though, she's with someone."

James looked at her that had never stopped him before. "Do you know where she went? I need to talk to her about something and no it isn't about us."

"Er try the bookshop," Kadie said

"Or the ice-cream parlour," Susanne added.

"Madam Malkins," Margo added. "She will be in one of those."

"Great help you lot are," James said turning around and walking out of the place.

Lily had stopped in front of the ice-cream parlour, but she dare not go in, that was were James first asked her out and she actually agreed to it. She was stumped her mind wasn't thinking about what to do it was concentrating on what just happened.

Lily jumped slightly when he grabbed her arm. James turned her around to face him and he stared into her bright green eyes.

"What do you want James?"

"To talk, but not here. I have reservations for a restaurant at seven. Be there," he said before disappearing.

Lily hated when he did that, no clue of where she was supposed to go what to wear and the most annoying thing is that she always ended up going to these things because they would forever be at Lanterna Rossa and they would always sit at the same table. She sighed and apparated home, wondering what James wanted to talk about.

She stood in front of her cupboard trying to find something that James would like before she remembered that she had no obligation to please James anymore. So she chose her black halter neck dress with uneven frills at the bottom.

James was sitting in the restaurant and as usual Lily was late and he was just about to give up on here when he saw her walking towards him. He tried not to gawp at her but talk about sex appeal! Her body hadn't changed a bit since he last saw her, she was still slim, and still a bit shorter than him although the heals she was wearing could change that. He looked down at his place on the table while thinking how fast he could remove the clothes from her body, but that wasn't his initial plans for tonight. He had been sent, notice the word SENT to talk to her by Dumbledore.

"Lily," James looked up at her.

"James," she said sitting down, "What did you want to talk to me about and if it's us then don't bother."

"It's not about us," James said looking at her. "You look good," he said and winced for letting that slip.

"Thank you. Don't look bad yourself. Now can we please get on with this?"

"What is your problem?" James asked astounded by her tone.

"Nothing its just I've been having a rough time lately and I want to go home soon. So can we please get on with this?"

James half grinned, he had heard that she had lost her job for some reason or another he hadn't paid too much heed to it.

They had spent the last half an hour making small talk catching up as Lily suggested to do so.

"Lily what I asked you here to talk about must stay between us," James said to her seriously.

"Ok," Lily said as James rapidly changed the subject noticing that he was talking seriously.

"Dumbledore is or rather has started an Order. The Order of the Phoenix to be exact and he has asked you to become a member. Don't interrupt. Its an Order fighting against Voldemort," James said expecting Lily to flinch. She didn't, "and it has to remain a secret so that no-one can tell him about it and exterminate us. Would you be willing to join?"

"Yes, it's the right thing to do," Lily said sorrowfully.

"Lily that wasn't your fault," James said as she stood up and left. "Err can you bill this too," James said looking for a piece of parchment, "that address under the name Black and can you give him the message as well. Thanks mate. Thank you sir."

"Women eye?" said the waiter that James was talking to.

"No, more like love, but erm yes thank you," James said before running after Lily.

"LILY WAIT," he yelled after her as she walked briskly down street without her coat in the snow.

"Why should I wait James?"

"Because you forgot your coat," he said handing her, her coat before she turned around. "Lily," he said softly before she got to far, "I wish I knew what to say to you but I don't, but you shouldn't blame yourself. Voldemort killed your parents because they were Muggles and not because of you."

"No James he killed them because they were the parents of a muggle born, and if you really want to know why I broke up with you. It wasn't because of some conversation I overheard it was because you," she stopped as he pulled her closer to him; she hadn't even noticed that he had come close to her. "Because you," she swallowed as he lifted her chin up, "you would have been killed too."

"I would rather die for you than die alone."

"Your selfish James you don't think about anyone but yourself!" Lily said angrily before she apparated home. James following her quickly.

"How am I selfish Lily when for the past five years you have been the only person on my mind and for the past two years I have tried to come back from Romania just to see you, how you were doing. All I want is for you to be happy-,"

James was cut off by Lily pulling him towards herself with a passionate kiss to which he responded by placing hands on her hips and driving her towards the door. His only aim for now was to get inside and get that dress off of her beautiful body.

"I have a boyfriend," Lily panted.

"You made the first move," James replied as she handed him the key.

"Good point, third door on my right," she said as the door opened, "he won't be in until twelve."

"Not long enough."

"You'll live."

James pushed Lily down onto the bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist, before he reached up and unravelled them and pulled down his trousers and undergarments, before attending to hers. Lily knelt on the bed and pulled of James' shirt before starting to kiss him again.

She had forgotten what passion felt like, doing things on the impulse.

"Cont-" she began.

"Done that," he replied his hands pulling the strap over Lily's head. "Fucking dress."

"Take the bottom and pull up," Lily said as her fingers ran along his pelvis. She heard him groan as she did so. "And be gentle," she added as he pushed her slowly now unclothed completely to the bed.

"Wouldn't dream of hurting you my love," James said.

Feeling Lily touching his skin was enough to make him go insane and yet to feel her underneath his weight with her legs open for him to enter was unnaturally natural for him, it made him feel wanted. He kissed her, hands gently playing with her breasts and stopped suddenly.

With her arms around him Lily saw something in James' eyes, he was unsure of something he stopped, kissed her, he stopped fooling around.

"What?" she asked, lifting one leg around him.

"Nothing," James said.

His arms were around her as he plunged into her making her gasp in surprise. They slowly tortured each other trying to keep in their ecstasy as long as they could but instead they reached climax together and James collapsed on top of Lily after that, before rolling off and lying next to her.

He listened to Lily's heavy breathing after their mild exercise together. She stirred and moved so the covers loosened themselves from where they had been tightly tucked in. Moments later they were both lying underneath them, Lily cuddling close to him and he would treasure that moment for as long as he could.

"Lily?" he asked her softly minutes later, and when he felt that she was listening he carried on. "How often do you say you," he paused feeling awkward when Lily snorted.

"Three times in eight months."

James chuckled, "I would do you again but I don't think I can. I haven't done that for sometime system isn't used to it."

"Use magic James please," Lily whispered in his ear, she needed more. That was a short burst to relieve herself of any sexual tension that had built up in her.

"Uh-uh," he replied nibbling on her ear and hugging Lily closer to himself. "Sleep now sex later. Promise."

It was quarter past twelve and Jack Stabilo came home to his apartment where he and his girlfriend lived together for the past three months. He was tired so he decided against a shower and dropped his bag on the sofa and went to the bedroom. He turned on the hallway light so that he could see on which side of the bed Lily was sleeping on, to his surprise and outrage he saw a pair or trousers at the bottom of the bed.

"LILY!" he roared, she shot up in the bed, and woke the sleeping body next to her. "Kitchen now, that scum can come too!"

Lily hoped out of bed, grinning guiltily taking the cover with her. When she saw James couldn't find his clothes to cover his decency, she took a pair of boxers out from a draw at the bottom of a dresser.

"Hey these were mine," James said as he pulled them on

"Yes I know I took them. Actually you gave them to me - argue about that later."

She entered the kitchen, wrapped up in the bed sheets.

"What in Gods name did you think you were doing Lils?" Jack said

"Er having sex?" she said not being able to think of anything else to say.

"But **_we_** have sex. Not you and some strange guy!" he protested.

"Jack. If you call once erm well it would be three months sex then you live on Cuckoo Island, and that guy isn't strange. Him and me had more sex in a day than we have had in eight months."

"But I'm better than him right?"

"I'll pack my stuff, because I'm not going to argue with you because you don't pay any attention to me or anything."

"No you're not going to pack because we both know you have no where to go."

"Well I think I shall just have to sell myself then," Lily yelled at him, "It's better than just sitting at home everyday and not getting anything at the end of it."

"You get plenty!" Jack yelled, "But why another man!"

"Er sorry to interrupt but maybe that's what she meant. I mean like sex," James said popping his head around the door

"Get out of my house and don't come near my girl again. Lily your not going anywhere!"

"Actually," James said, "She's not your girl, she's my Lily, and if she wants to leave then she can. I can sort somewhere out for her to stay."

"How long have you two been doing it?"

"You know that guy I was telling you about when we first met," Lily said as Jack nodded, "Well Jack meet, James Potter. Now if you excuse me I have to go pack." Lily said grabbing James' arm and running to the bedroom slamming the door shut and locking it. "Shit erm stay by the door, he's a muggle and he doesn't know I'm a witch so just stay by the door and don't let him in because I just did a very bad thing."

"Err ok?"

"James you don't understand when we first had sex I was telling him what to do. He was good but erm orgasms were fake," she pressed herself up to James and kissed him.

"Pack quick!" James said licking his lips.

He watched as Lily ran around the room grabbing certain items off shelves and cramming everything into a bag. Soon that one bag turned into three and then four.

"Bloody hell woman," James said.

"Most of it you'll like, but I don't think I will keep it on for too long knowing us," Lily said looking up from the floor while grabbing dirty laundry from the bathroom. She was out of James' sight but he could hear her changing clothes quickly. "Right take a bag or two," Lily said to him, and when I say run out of the house, actually take three I need to take my shoes."

Lily opened the door and James quickly walked out of the house carrying her bags and his clothes on top of the bags, while Lily ran to the cupboard by the door and took all her shoes randomly and stuffed them into the bag she had. Before leaving she grabbed her coats and slammed the door in Jacks face.

"So where am I going to stay now?" Lily asked James as she dropped her things in the hall way in his home.

"Well I was hoping that you would marry me," James said opening a box and kneeling on the floor. "I was going to ask you two years ago but you dumped me before I had the chance to say anything."

"Oh my God James but," Lily said

"I don't care Lily you're the one for me and I would rather be with you than rot here alone cause you're the only person I'm ever going to love and I realised that today. Lily I love you more than anything in this world, I want to share my life with you more than I want to share anything else I have with anyone. I want you to have my children and I want us to grow old together. So Lily Patricia Evans will you marry me?"

Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she tried to say something to him, she couldn't she was clogged up, so instead she knelt down next to James and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled wiped away her tears and put on the ring. He kissed her again and carried her up to his room. Their room.


End file.
